


let the sun shine in

by Missy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Mildly Creepy, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Standing in the middle of the swamp and staring into the dark hole that once was, he heard Abigail calling him.  “You need to fix this.  You need to shine a light on what was once dark.”Bray heard her.The Fiend laughed.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	let the sun shine in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).

It came from the ashes of his shack, of course. 

Standing in the middle of the swamp and staring into the dark hole that once was, he heard Abigail calling him. “You need to fix this. You need to shine a light on what was once dark.”

Bray heard her.

The Fiend laughed.

*** 

He rescued them, he said. The little piglet with a chocolate-stained mouth. The innocent rabbit he’d found by the side of the road. The buzzard with an injured wing that he had to carry about in a box. Even Abigail, bodied at last within the form of a doll. All of them had been lost and forgotten, so he did his good duty and wrapped them up in the security of his presence. No harm would come to them, he promised. 

All they needed to do, he said, was follow their light.

*** 

The new shack had big windows that let in the sunlight. It had soft carpets and bright wallpaper. It was filled with lighter magic, sweeter magic, magic that Bray carefully and jealously cultivated. 

To bring the glory of the light to you, after all, you had to stoke the brightness of others to its full peak. 

*** 

When the little puppet in a suit with big devil horns arrived on his doorstep one day, he knew his victory was assured. If the man was on his side, anything could be achieved.

Even total world domination.

If they keep struggling to get away (especially Rabbit – Yowie Wowie, what does he have to do to get the rabbit to stay still for one little minute?) He'll just remind them.

He draws them close. Is still drawing them ever closer. With the promise of happiness, enlightenment and joy.

They could keep it all, after all.

All they had to do was keep letting him in.


End file.
